1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system including a plurality of image processors such as MFPs and a method for controlling these image processors.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, an image processor such as a copying machine or a printer has become equipped with various functions. For example, an image processor is proposed, which is equipped with the conventional functions including a copier and a network printer as well as other functions including a scanner, a fax and a document server (a box). Such an image processor is called a multifunction device or an MFP (Multi Function Peripherals).
In addition, the image processor such as the MFP can be connected to a plurality of terminal devices via a network, so that plural users can share the image processor. Therefore, if one image processor is installed in a small office, all the members can use a copier, a fax, a scanner, a printer and a data storage. However, in an office of a middle scale or a larger scale, a plurality of image processors is usually installed so that each member can use them smoothly without a waiting time.
A method of using a plurality of image processors efficiently in such an environment is proposed. According to a method described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-330665, a plurality of printers is connected to a PC, which controls all performances of the printers and calculates an inclusion relationship of performances of the printers. Then, if a predetermined printer is in a state of being unable to print, the PC searches a printer having functions equal to or higher than the registered functions and notifies the user of the search result.
In an environment where a plurality of image processors is installed, each of most users has tendency to use a specific image processor to which the user is accustomed to use. Therefore, there is a case where a user does not notice that there is an image processor that is more suitable for a process desired by the user than the image processor to which the user is accustomed to use.
However, in the conventional method as described in Japanese unexamined patent publication No. 2003-330665, the user usually cannot know a more suitable image processor for him or her although he or she can know a substitute device when the image processor to which the user is accustomed to use cannot execute the process.